Open Your Eyes
by serina-phantom
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU. Johan and Judai are finally ready to take their relationship to the next level, but something wishes to test their love for each other. Dedicated to all my wonderful readers! Spiritshipping
1. Sex

**Title**: Open Your Eyes

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Rating**: T+ for language and suggested themes (_might go up in several chapters_)

**Pairings**: Johan AndersenXJudai Yuki (_spiritshipping_); insanely mild Jun ManjoumeXJudai Yuki (_rivalshipping_)

**Summary**: Johan Andersen and his boyfriend Judai Yuki have been dating for a little over a year, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. While Johan is extremely excited about this, Judai seems rather nervous. Doubting Johan's true feelings of "love", as he claims, for Judai, Jun Manjoume calls Judai over to his dorm room just before the time when Judai and Johan planned on having sex. This leads to something that Judai wishes he could take back, if he could even remember what had really happened...

Me: Okay, everyone!

Lucy: Just for the Hell of it, Ke-chan and I threw together a story, wondering what it would be like if Johan and Judai tried to have their first time together, but something serious got in their way.

Me: It is very fun, and it might seem like a long story, but it will be updated almost constantly, so no worries!

Lucy: This is just a piece to keep everyone entertained while they wait for our other stories to be updated, so we hope that you will all enjoy this story as much as we like it!

_**Chapter One: Sex**_

"Hey, Slacker!"

Judai Yuki, the top duelist in the whole Osiris Red dorm, the one who people thought would rule the Obelisk Blue dorm if he ever tried to go for it, glanced over at the sound of his name being called by his classmate, rival, and friend, Jun Manjoume.

Manjoume was sitting on a seat a few feet from the brunette.

He was wearing his usual outfit, consisting of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges. His pitch black/gray hair that was sectioned in two layers, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His gray-green eyes seemed to be very serious, which was strange, since Manjoume usually looked at Judai with mock anger or annoyance.

Judai felt strangely uncomfortable seeing Manjoume like that.

It was strange, since Manjoume was one of his friends. Judai never felt uncomfortable around his friends. But just something about his eyes made him look a bit... dangerous.

He was leaning as far back as his chair would allow, one of his arms draped over the back. His serious gray eyes were locked on Judai's face, and he was rocking back and forth, careful not to let the chair collapse underneath him. His lips were pulled into a thin line, and there was an aura of doubt surrounding him. Judai didn't know what had caused it.

"What's up, Manjoume?" Judai asked.

Manjoume tilted his head a bit to the side, keeping his stern eyes locked on Judai's face. He was silent for a little while.

The silence made Judai a bit uneasy. His stomach knotted up, and he felt like he was going to vomit. He hadn't been feeling sick prior to this, but he couldn't help it now. Something was wrong.

"There's a party going on at the Obelisk dorms tonight," Manjoume said suddenly. "You going?"

Judai allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

Though he had no idea what Manjoume was going to ask before, he felt better knowing that Manjoume just wanted to know if his friend was going to the party at the Obelisk dorms.

"No," Judai answered. "I'm not going tonight."

"Hmph." Manjoume shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I'm not either."

This spiked Judai's curiosity. "Eh?" he asked. As long as Judai had known him- almost three or four years- Manjoume had always been one for a good party. And the Obelisks threw the best parties. "You're not going, Manjoume?" he asked. Manjoume shook his head. "Why not? You love parties like this!"

"Just not feeling in the mood today," Manjoume said. "I have something to do."

"Does it have to do with the Ojamas?" Judai asked.

He could practically see the vein twitch on Manjoume's forehead at the mention of the Duel spirits. Though Manjoume had gotten use to them, he still didn't like them a lot.

"Let's just say they would rather hang out in the dorm than party," Manjoume said.

Judai laughed a little at this. He was able to tell that Manjoume detested the idea of staying in the dorms with his Ojamas, but if they were going to bother him all night, he'd rather have them bother him somewhere where he could yell at them all he wanted without people thinking that he was going crazy.

Manjoume cast an off-hand glance at Judai from the corner of his eye. "Why aren't you going?"

This stopped Judai from laughing.

His jaw snapped shut, and he knew that his face must have turned bright red. He could feel the heat resonating. The amused look on Manjoume's face let Judai know that Manjoume had seen the blush.

"W-well, uh," Judai swallowed the lump in his throat. "Johan and I, uh... we have, um, plans! Yeah, plans, tonight."

Manjoume raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Still blushing, Judai turned his attention towards his Obelisk Blue boyfriend. Ever since Johan and Judai had started dating nearly two years ago, they had been separated from each other in class- thanks to Chronos. Chronos claimed that this was to avoid PDA, which was a major issue when couples were in the same class and sitting next to one another.

Johan was sitting as far away from Judai's chair as Chronos could get him.

The Obelisk Blue student, the top duelist in North Academy, was talking to one of his classmates, another Obelisk, who was sitting beside him. It looked like they were having a similar conversation as Manjoume and Judai were having.

Halfway during their conversation, Johan's emerald eyes flickered over towards Judai.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Judai thought his heart would stop beating. He couldn't look away, even if looking at Johan like this was making him even more embarrassed.

Then Johan winked at his boyfriend and turned back to the Obelisk student that he had been talking to.

Judai blushed and looked down at his desk. He wasn't usually the type to get so embarrassed, but for today, and especially because of what was going to happen tonight, he had a very good reason for it.

"Plans?" Manjoume asked, a bit skeptically.

"Y-yeah," Judai murmured, refusing to look up. "Johan and I have... plans."

"Gonna watch a movie or something?" Manjoume asked casually, leaning back into his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "I hear there are a few good ones out right now. Fubuki and Kaiser suggested a few good ones you might wanna look at." He looked over to Judai. "Or are you two going to practice your dueling?"

Judai nodded as lightly as possible. "Yeah, movie," he murmured.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat again when he was certain that Manjoume wasn't looking in his direction.

He felt bad lying to his friend, but he couldn't tell him the truth. It was too embarrassing to even think about, let alone tell someone. Especially Manjoume! It wasn't that Judai didn't trust him or anything. It was just that Judai had known Manjoume for such a long time, and he wasn't going to ever tell Manjoume anything about things like what was going to happen tonight.

The brunette looked back at Johan for a brief moment- thankful that he was looking away- and then looked back down at the table, his cheeks still bright crimson with embarrassment.

He and Johan were going to have sex tonight.

Since they had been dating so long, and since they wanted to prove how much they loved each other, Judai and Johan had talked about it and it was decided that they would have sex for the first time ever this evening.

Johan was ecstatic when Judai came to him last night and murmured to him that they should take their relationship to the next level. Judai could remember exactly what had happened, probably because it had happened yesterday. Judai remembered how embarrassed he had been when he walked down the path from the Osiris Red dorms to the Obelisk Blue late at night, around midnight.

He had walked up to Johan's dorm room and gently knocked on the door.

Johan had opened the door a few moments later. He hadn't been sleeping, so Judai wasn't worried that he was going to wake him up. He had been studying for the test that they were going to have in the morning.

While he was surprised to see Judai, he had been happy as well.

"_Judai! What brings you here so late?_"

"_Um, J-Johan? C-can I talk to you for a moment?_"

Johan had been confused, but he had allowed Judai into his dorm without any further questions. Judai walked over to Johan's bed and sat down, refusing to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Johan had placed his hand on Judai's cheek and made Judai look up into his eyes.

"_Judai, what's wrong? You're never nervous like this._"

When the bluenette had asked this, Judai had gulped after that and forced himself not to look at Johan.

His boyfriend sounded worried.

"_J-Johan, I-I..._"

Judai knew in that moment that Johan must have thought that Judai was going to break up with him. The fear that had etched its way across his face was proof enough of that. Judai had taken a few moments to compose himself, but it was very hard. Johan was staring down at him, his eyes confused, his expression worried.

Eventually, Judai had swallowed his fears and looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"_J-Johan, I-I think w-we should take our r-relationship to the next l-level..._"

As Judai had expected, Johan had become extremely happy. He embraced Judai and told him how happy he was. They had talked about it for a bit to make sure that Judai was completely ready for it before Judai returned to his dorm room after a make-out session. Judai could tell by the strong and passionate way that Johan kissed him that he was happy and excited for what was going to occur tomorrow. They had decided on tomorrow night, which was now _to_night.

While Johan was excited about it, Judai was nervous.

It wasn't because he didn't love Johan, that wasn't it at all! Judai loved Johan more than life itself. And he was excited about the fact that they were going to be having sex with each other for the first time since they confessed their love for each other and started going out.

Judai bit down on his lower lip to keep himself calm.

_I-I'm excited about having sex with Johan, really I am_, he thought to himself. _B-but what if I'm no good. What if having sex with each other makes our relationship different?_

Judai exhaled and tried to forget about it. He tried to focus on the lesson that was being taught to the class.

Unknown to Judai, Manjoume was staring at him with the same intensity and look of doubt that he had when he first talked to him. He had seen the blush on Judai's cheeks, and he knew something was up.

He stole a glance at Johan, who didn't seem at all flustered or embarrassed, like Judai was.

For some reason, he couldn't help but be angry.

Though Manjoume knew that Judai was never going to tell him about it, even if he did ask, he knew what Judai and Johan were most likely going to do this evening.

And for reasons that he would never understand, it bothered Manjoume to see that Judai was so flustered and embarrassed about it, and at the same time, Johan was going about his day as if nothing of importance was going to happen.

_Andersen_, Manjoume thought. _Do you truly love Judai as much as you claim you do?_

* * *

As soon as class had ended, Johan and Judai had met up.

They had stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and then they went to the cafeteria without a word. Their hands laced around one another and that was the most contact that they had.

The two boyfriends ate in silence, barely looked at each other.

Or rather, Johan was looking at Judai and Judai wasn't looking at Johan.

This worried the bluenette, but he didn't say anything about it. He just reached down and took Judai's hand, holding it as tightly as he could. Judai felt some reassurance from this.

* * *

As soon as dinner ended, the two boys were approached by Jim Crocodile Cook and Austin O'Brien. Jim had a huge smile on his lips, and O'Brien looked as if he could care less. Most likely, Jim had annoyed the Hell out of him during one of their classes. Johan tried not laugh as they slid into the chairs at the table he and Judai were sitting at.

"What's up, Jim? O'Brien?" Johan asked.

"We wanted to come and see if you two were gonna come to the dance tonight," Jim said.

Judai blushed a bit, but he tried to hide it. Even worse than having Manjoume find out was having Jim find out. Jim would probably make a bunch of sexual jokes, and Judai was already embarrassed and nervous enough.

Johan gave the Aussie a smile. "Sorry, not tonight, Jim."

As expected, a wicked smile crossed Jim's lips.

He eyed Judai's flustered expression- which the brunette was still trying to get rid of- and then eyed the ecstatic smile on Johan's face. He gave a small laugh and gave Johan and Judai a thumbs up.

"Well, everyone else will be at the party, so the Obelisk dorms probably aren't the best place," he said. "People will hear."

Judai blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

O'Brien saw this and nodded slowly. "From what I hear, the Osiris dorms are gonna be practically empty all night," he said. "Not that there are that many Osirises in there already. But that would probably be safer."

Judai squeaked and looked down.

Johan clutched his boyfriend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Judai looked up into Johan's emerald eyes, and somehow, he felt a little bit better. Johan's reassuring smile was enough to get the blush off his face. Judai nodded and straightened up. He refused to look at Jim, however, since the Aussie was still smirking at him and Johan.

* * *

Night fell faster than Judai had imagined and dinner ended just as quickly.

His heart was racing- practically thundering- as he and Johan walked to the Obelisk dorms in silence so that Johan could grab an extra change of clothes. Judai sat on the bed while Johan fished through his clothes and pulled out a black T shirt, another pair of black and purple jeans, and a pair of pitch black boxers.

He turned and smiled at his boyfriend on the bed.

"I'm going a little crazy with the black this weekend, aren't I, Judai?" he asked with a laugh.

Judai couldn't help but laugh as well.

He had almost forgotten that tomorrow was Saturday. No classes. And if Judai knew the few people in the Osiris dorms, they would be at the big party until late in the morning. Johan and Judai were going to have the entire Osiris Red dorm all to themselves.

Once Johan had finished grabbing his change of clothes, he took Judai's hand a pulled him off the bed- it creaked under the weight shift.

He and Judai stared into each other's eyes for a few moments in total silence. Judai's heart was racing, Johan could hear it. Judai blushed at the unreadable expression on his boyfriend's face. Johan's eyes were dark and they were searching Judai's face. Judai just continued to blush and he tried to cover it up by looking down, trying to break eye-contact between him and his boyfriend.

Johan smiled at him after a moment and led him back to the Osiris dorms.

Again, they walked in silence.

Judai's heart was racing once again. It beat so fast that Judai feared it would pop from his ribs. He almost choked a few times when he couldn't get enough air, but he held it in. He didn't want Johan to know how nervous he was.

Once in the dorms, Johan set his bag of clothes down near the computer.

The dark green curtains were kept closed, as Judai wanted them to be. He didn't want there to be any chances of anyone-besides Johan, that is- seeing what was going to happen. Judai moved across the pale pink carpets to the bunk-beds, suddenly thankful that Shou and Hayato were not bunking with him in the same room anymore.

Johan smiled and went over to the bed, where he placed his hand down on it. Judai wondered if he was testing to see how hard it was. He had slept in the bed with Judai - fully clothed- once before, so he should know how hard it was.

Judai looked down at the pink carpet before him.

He wasn't aware that he was shaking at first. He tried to keep himself calm by thinking of how great this was going to be. But none of that helped to calm him down.

His mind kept on wandering to his fears.

Judai feared that he wasn't going to be good at doing this and that Johan was going to get tired of him. He feared that he wasn't going to be what Johan wanted and that this would cause them to break up.

Johan turned to Judai and smiled, breaking the brunette from his train of thought.

"Judai, do you want to take a shower first?" he asked.

Judai shook his head to clear his mind of his thoughts. He looked back up at his smiling boyfriend, and he felt his heart thump. "I-I'm sorry, Johan, what did you say?" he asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

Johan chuckled and continued to smile. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," Judai mumbled.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Johan asked, a sly smile on his face.

The crimson blush returned to Judai's face and he took a slight step back. "N-no, that's all right, Johan. I-I can go down by myself," he said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

Johan gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "All right."

Judai sighed. He knew exactly why Johan was being so understanding about letting Judai go by himself.

Usually, whenever Judai would go to take a shower, Johan would joke and ask to tag along. Judai would blush and usually throw either his deck box or his pillow at him. Johan and Judai had never showered together, not yet anyway. This was Judai's last chance to go and take a shower alone, without Johan.

Because after tonight, there would be nothing keeping them from each other.

They were going to break whatever kept them apart, whatever silent law that said they couldn't do certain things. As soon as they had sex with one another, they would be promoted from "boyfriends" to "lovers".

Judai took a change of clothes and walked downstairs to the showers.

Unlike Johan's dorm room, the Osiris dorms didn't have bathrooms with showers in the dorm rooms. The only shower they had was down at the lowest level of the dorms.

Judai walked inside and closed the door tightly behind him.

He stripped down and turned on the water as quickly as possible. He wanted to just get in and get out. The longer he prolonged this, the more nervous he was going to be when it actually happened.

The warm water actually did manage to help calm him down.

Judai took in a few deep breaths and refused to look anywhere but at the floor. _I know I'll feel much better after Johan and I... God, I can't even think the word let alone say it. What's wrong with me? This is Johan! I love him, so why am I so worried? There must be something wrong with me_, he thought, trying to keep himself calm.

There were several reasons that Judai was afraid to do this.

1. The pain.

Judai had heard from a few people- trust me, in Duel Academy, it was hard _not_to hear stories about sex- talking about how bad it hurt at first. It wasn't exactly something Judai was looking forward to. He had heard that it was pleasurable as soon as the pain vanished, but it was the pain that Judai was worried about.

2. He was nervous.

Of course he would be nervous. Though Judai would never admit it to anyone besides his friends- since others would laugh- he was still a virgin, and he didn't know that much about sex. It was something new to him. Anyone would be nervous about giving up their virginity for the first time. It was something that everyone must have felt at some point.

_I wonder if Johan's nervous about this at all_, Judai thought. _He doesn't seem to be._

3. Judai didn't want anything to ruin their relationship.

Sure, Judai wanted to have sex with Johan. They were in love, so Judai wanted to prove it. But there were some people in Duel Academy who were totally in love with each other until they had sex. Then they broke up a week later because the other wasn't satisfactory to their sexual type or their desires, and Judai didn't want that to happen to him and Johan.

But then again, there were reasons that he wanted to do it as well.

1. He had heard that it felt good, once the pain had died down, of course.

2. He had often dreamed of what it would be like to do it with Johan. It was something that he had wondered about, and it made him happy to know what it would really be like.

3. He was in love with Johan.

That was the basic and number one reason. He loved Johan, and if giving Johan his body- when he promised that he would only give himself up to the one that he truly loved- was a way of showing him that, then Judai would gladly do it.

Judai sighed and turned off the water as soon as he finished taking his shower. He had been in there for a total of about twenty minutes. Johan must have been wondering what he was doing by now.

He took in a deep breath and threw on his blue and white long-sleeve sweatshirt and his pair of blue pants.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Judai grabbed his dirt clothes and went out the door. He turned off the lights and closed the door as he went up the stairs to his dorm room. His heart started racing again, but it was a bit more under control. He had come to terms with why he was going to do this tonight, and he was ready for it.

Judai opened the door and was greeted instantly by Johan wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and drawing him close.

"Judai!" Johan smiled. "What took you so long?"

Judai blushed and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Johan." He forced another laugh to try and hide his increasing nervousness. "The water was a bit cold, so I had to wait for it to warm up."

Johan smiled. "Well, I guess I'll go take one then."

"Okay."

Judai made his way over to the bunk-beds and sat down on the edge. He used his towel to try and dry his hair again, since it was still dripping wet and was getting his clothes soaked again.

He pulled the towel back when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into an embrace.

The towel was still in his line of sight, but Judai didn't need to see to know that it was Johan holding him. His heart gave another thump, and he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat for the fourth time that day.

Johan drew back and moved the towel so he could stare into Judai's eyes. Judai noticed that his expression was calm and reassuring.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" he asked.

Judai looked away and refused to look into Johan's eyes. He was aware that he must have been shaking again. He could feel himself trembling in Johan's arms, and this just made him more embarrassed.

Johan smiled and pressed his lips gently against his boyfriend's forehead.

Judai looked up as soon as Johan drew back. He almost melted under the passionate and loving look in his boyfriend's eyes. Johan leaned down and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead again. He drew back enough to speak, but he kept his lips in contact with Judai's forehead, the violent shivering from the brunette calming at this action.

"It'll be all right," Johan murmured. "I'll be very gentle with you, Judai."

The brunette looked up and when he saw Johan smiling down at him, he knew that Johan was serious. There was nothing to be afraid of. This was going to be amazing, Judai could sense it.

Johan gave him one last reassuring smile and grabbed his change of clothes so he could go and take a shower.

Once he left the dorm, Judai found himself able to breathe once again. His heart was racing, but he felt better. He was certain that this was going to be the best choice he had ever made in his entire life.

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone near his bed rang.

Judai looked at it with a confused expression. _Who would be calling me this late at night?_

Judai reached over and picked up the phone. He stared at it for a moment, and then decided that it would be only fair for him to answer it. He had already picked it up, so it would be rude to just hang up now.

"Hello?"

/_Slacker__, is that you?_/

"Eh?" Judai blinked in confusion. "Manjoume?"

/_Yeah it's me. Hey, listen, Judai. I have a question to ask you. Do you think you can come over here for a minute?_/

Judai blinked in confusion once again and looked down at the phone, though Manjoume couldn't see it. "A question?" he repeated. Manjoume made a small grunt, confirming it. "Why can't you just ask me it over the phone?"

/_It's something that I have to show you. It'll just take a minute._/

Judai looked down at the ground, mulling it over. What was the harm? It was just Manjoume, after all. And he had a question, probably about a card or something, so it would be okay.

Johan would be in the shower for a little while, so he wouldn't even notice that Judai had gone off.

The brunette exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll come over in a minute."

/_See you._/

Manjoume hung up right after.

Judai exhaled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He decided that if he was going to go and help out Manjoume, he should write a note. It was only going to take a few minutes, Manjoume said, but just in case, Judai didn't want Johan to worry about what had become of him if he came out of the shower and couldn't find Judai.

The brunette put the pen down and sighed.

"Sorry, Johan, but it will only take a minute, and I'll be back as soon as I can," he said aloud. _And maybe this is a good time for me to be able to calm down before Johan and I have sex. Oh my God, I actually thought the word without blushing. Things are looking up!_

The brunette set the note where Johan could find it.

He looked to the door and left as quickly as he could so that he could come back to Johan soon.

As he walked by the bathroom door, he could hear the water from the shower, and it made him smile. He would come back soon, and then he and Johan would prove their love for each other.

As he walked down the path to where Manjoume's dorm was, Judai didn't realize what dangers were surrounding him.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Judai, please realize what the danger that is approaching you will be and soon!

Lucy: We are worried that we aren't going to get a lot of reviews on this because we are going to be updating it rapidly, so we would appreciate it if we got some reviews on each chapter as we update it!

Me: Our other stories will possibly be update before today ends, so we hope that everyone enjoys this story! We tried our hardest to do one in which Johan and Judai's relatonship is tested, and their test will begin in the next chapter!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this as well as our other fics as soon as possible! Probably before the day is out!


	2. Better for You

**Title**: Open Your Eyes

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Rating**: T+ for language and suggested themes (_might go up in several chapters_)

**Pairings**: Johan AndersenXJudai Yuki (_spiritshipping_); insanely mild Jun ManjoumeXJudai Yuki (_rivalshipping_)

**Summary**: Johan Andersen and his boyfriend Judai Yuki have been dating for a little over a year, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. While Johan is extremely excited about this, Judai seems rather nervous. Doubting Johan's true feelings of "love", as he claims, for Judai, Jun Manjoume calls Judai over to his dorm room just before the time when Judai and Johan planned on having sex. This leads to something that Judai wishes he could take back, if he could even remember what had really happened...

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This one might seem a bit strange, but we are hoping that everyone will enjoy it!

Me: This is an important chapter! We would also like to see more reviews to this story, and we are thankful to those who have reviewed! You are all so sweet and kind to us!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Two: Better for You**_

When Judai reached the Obelisk dorms, it was obvious that a party was going on.

The cafeteria in the Obelisk Blue dormitory was thumping with loud music, but over at Manjoume's dorm, the music was just a soft thump in the hall and barely noticeable in the dorms themselves.

Judai was hesitant as he reached up and knocked on Manjoume's door.

He was curious as to why Manjoume- his rival- would call Judai over this late at night.

However, curious as he was, Judai was always willing to help people out. Plus, he considered Manjoume a friend, and it seemed that Manjoume did think of him as a friend as well.

While he was waiting for Manjoume to come and open the door, Judai's mind wandered.

He wondered what Johan was doing right now.

Was he still in the shower? The thought of Johan in the running water made Judai's heart beat and his face flush crimson. Was he out now? Was he looking at the note that Judai had left for him? Was he worried about where Judai was? Was he wondering about what they were going to do as soon as Judai came back to the dorm? Was Johan nervous?

These thoughts were interrupted when Manjoume opened the door.

"Yo," he said casually.

Judai nodded to his friend. "Hey, Manjoume," he smiled. He looked around, behind Manjoume, and into the boy's dorm room. "You said you had a thing that you needed my help with?"

"Yeah, in here," Manjoume pointed into his dorm.

Judai nodded his thanks as Manjoume ushered him into the dorm. Judai noticed right off that Manjoume's dorm room was strangely quiet. Not a bit of noise came from anywhere in the entire room.

This made Judai wonder.

"Hey, Manjoume?" he asked. "Where are the Ojamas?"

"They went somewhere a little while ago," Manjoume said, closing the door and making his way over to the bed. "I guess they must have gone to the party or something. They looked like it was interesting to them."

"Oh."

This subject was dropped, and Judai and Manjoume dropped into an uncomfortable silence.

To break the silence, Manjoume showed Judai what he needed.

He had been working on a new dueling combo, and he wanted to show it to Judai and see what the brunette thought before he tried it on one of the students in the Obelisk dorm.

Judai commented on the combo and made his points.

He told Manjoume that certain areas of the combo seemed unbreakable and would work well, but there were other vulnerable areas that would cause the combo to not work on a monster or on an opponent. Manjoume listened eagerly and made some changes to the combo until it seemed perfect to both him and Judai.

All in all, it only took ten minutes.

Judai took in a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad I could help, Manjoume," he smiled.

Manjoume nodded slowly. "Thanks, Slacker."

Now that he had had ten minutes or so to clear his head, Judai was completely ready for what was going to happen when he went to his dorm. It was something he was totally ready for now. There was no more doubt in his mind anymore.

"Well," Judai stood and went towards the door. "I have to go now, Manjoume."

"You just got here," Manjoume pointed out.

Judai laughed nervously and looked to the door once again. "Yes, well," he murmured. "Johan's waiting for me, you see. We had something planned and we were going to do that before you called."

"Ah." Manjoume raised an eyebrow. "About Andersen..."

"Hm?" Judai turned curiously to his rival.

Manjoume leaned back in his chair and refused to look into Judai's eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence, and it sent a chill down Judai's back. He felt as if he were standing in a bucket of ice, and no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't move.

"Do you really believe that Andersen loves you?" Manjoume asked.

Judai was taken aback. "W-what?"

"Just hypothetically," Manjoume said, and Judai visibly calmed. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you and Andersen broke up and went with different people? I mean, what if Andersen isn't the right one for you? What if there is someone much better for you out there who has not had the courage to confess to you yet?"

Judai felt even more uncomfortable, but now, he felt a little angry.

"Johan and I are in love," he said firmly. "And that's all I need to know. I will never love anyone besides Johan, and it's the same with him. There is no one better for me than Johan."

The brunette turned away from the black-haired young man and gave him a friendly smile.

"I have to go now. I'll let the Ojamas know you were looking for them if I see them," he said. "My boyfriend's waiting for me."

The ravenette stared at Judai for a moment. The brunette turned away and started to head for the door again. Manjoume reached for a glass of water at the table beside him and lifted it to his lips.

"Your boyfriend... huh?" he murmured.

Manjoume took a sip of the water and rushed at Judai.

He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and whirled him around. Before Judai could protest this action, Manjoume went down and covered the boy's lips with his own, pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Judai's eyes widened in horror.

_W-what?_

Manjoume tilted Judai's head back slightly to deepen the kiss. It was passionate, but at the same time, it wasn't the type of kiss that Judai had wanted. It wasn't Johan. This was wrong. Judai's face heated up in embarrassment, and he was in too much shock to push Manjoume away or try to fight him off.

Judai was so shocked that he gulped, and he felt something, a liquid, slide down his throat.

As soon as the flavorless, clear liquid- that obviously wasn't water anymore- went down his throat and into his stomach, a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame Judai's mind.

Judai's eyes widened as his vision blurred and everything became wobbly.

_What... is this?_

The clear liquid did its job, and Judai staggered forward. Once the liquid finished working its magic, Judai slumped unconscious into Manjoume's arms, the forced kiss breaking as soon as he did.

Manjoume laced his arms around the brunette and peered down at him.

He reached one hand up and cupped Judai's cheek, his thump tracing around the boy's unconscious lips. He pursed his own lips and looked to his closed door, as if waiting for someone to come through it any moment.

"_I'm_a million times better than he is," Manjoume murmured.

* * *

Johan came into the dorm from the showers in nothing but his black jeans and a towel around his neck. He was still wet, and he was using the white towel to dry off. He didn't want to be wet at all before he and Judai had their first time. They needed it to be perfect, since it was their time to prove how much they loved one another.

"Hm? Judai?" Johan asked.

He noticed right off, when he entered the dorm, that Judai was nowhere to be found.

Looking around to see if Judai was hiding, Johan became worried when he couldn't find his boyfriend. He became even more worried when he knew that he couldn't ask Ruby or Kuriboh or any of the other Duel spirits if they had seen him.

Because this night was so special, and because Judai was so nervous, Johan and Judai had put their decks into Johan's dorm.

"Judai?" Johan called.

He walked by the desk and spotted a piece of paper with Judai's handwriting on it.

Worried, but believing that this would tell him where Judai had gone, Johan snatched it from the desk and scanned it over as quickly as he could, his heart racing the entire time.

_To Johan,_

_I'll be back soon, so please don't worry._

_-Judai_

"Judai?" Johan called again.

Even if Judai had told him not to be worried, Johan couldn't help it. Judai was nervous because they were going to be having sex for the first time tonight, so it would be natural that he would probably walk outside or do something to get away just before they did it. Johan was afraid that his boyfriend was so nervous that he wasn't going to want to go through with it.

If Judai didn't want to, then Johan was willing to wait.

He would be ready whenever Judai was. When they first confessed to one another, they had made out, but as it started to go too far, Judai told Johan that he wasn't ready just yet.

Judai confessed later that he was afraid that if he said this to Johan, then Johan would be angry that Judai wasn't ready when he was.

Johan had smiled and kissed Judai on the forehead after Judai said he wasn't ready.

"_It's all right, Judai. If you're not ready, I'll wait for you._"

"_B-but, Johan, aren't you... I mean, don't you want to do that with me?_"

"_Of course I do. But if you aren't ready, I'll wait. A good boyfriend never forces himself on the one he loves._"

The bluenette crumpled the note and let it flutter to the ground. He unwrapped the towel around his neck and ruffled it through his hair, looking at the door, his eyes filled with concern.

He decided to wait for a little while, to give Judai a moment to clear his head.

When about half an hour passed and Judai didn't return, Johan panicked. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but start to panic. The worst thoughts possible passed through his mind.

"Judai!" Johan called loudly.

He threw the door open and went running down the halls of the Osiris Red dorms.

"Judai! Where are you?" Johan yelled.

He looked around as he rushed down the halls. He looked towards the forests, but for some reason, he felt like Judai was much closer to the dorm than Johan imagined. He looked through the window in the doors into every single dorm, just in case someone had come back and had let Judai in their dorm. A lot of the Osirises, or rather those that there were, really liked Judai and if Judai asked to come and stay in their dorm for a while, it was almost always granted.

No one was in the dorms except for Johan, and this made him even more panicked than before. He looked out to the ocean in the distance and up at the moon, his eyes glistening with terror and worry.

"Judai?" he called.

When he returned to the dorm room, Johan spotted someone sitting on one of the chairs, as well as a presence. He gasped, thinking right off that it was Judai. He smiled and looked at the person.

"Juda-"

He stopped when he realized that it wasn't the brunette he loved. It was too small.

Upon looking, Johan noticed right off that it was a Duel spirit in the chair. It was a yellow humanoid with two long eye-stalks, and it was flashing a huge smile in Johan's direction.

"Hello, Andersen," the spirit said. "Your door was unlocked so I came in."

Johan relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only an Ojama, though he was still uneasy. "Ojama Yellow," he greeted the Duel spirit. "What brings you here so late at night?"

Ojama Yellow smiled even wider at the bluenette.

"You're looking for your boyfriend, right?" he asked. Johan's wide eyes confirmed this. "Well, I know where he is."

Johan gasped. "You do?" he asked. The Duel spirit smiled wider, if that was even possible, and nodded slowly. Johan rushed to the spirit. "Where is he? Where's Judai?"

The Ojama ushered for Johan to come closer.

Johan leaned down so that the Ojama would tell him where his boyfriend was.

Ojama Yellow moved up so that he could whisper in Johan's ear. "Jetzt werden Sie einschlafen, bis die Uhr 7 schlägt(1)," he murmured, his voice a low buzzing in Johan's ear.

As soon as the words were uttered, Johan's body shut down.

It was like fainting.

His vision went black and he collapsed to the ground before the chair. He laid motionless- except for the soft movements of breathing- and Ojama Yellow smiled at nothingness, looking down at the now unconscious bluenette that he had used his magic to knock out.

"And now, Aniki," he murmured, referring to Manjoume. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Me: Oh no! What is going on? (1) I am not sure if this is a literal or accurate translation, but I looked in a translator and it's German for "Now, you will fall asleep until the clock strikes 7."

Lucy: Johan, wake up! Judai needs you!

Me: We will update the next chapter soon, so we hope to get more kind reviews on this story before we do that! We hope this chapter was not too weird for everyone! We thank everyone who likes this! We are kinda nervous about this fic!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this as soon as possible!


	3. A Big Problem

**Title**: Open Your Eyes

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Rating**: T+ for language and suggested themes (_might go up in several chapters_)

**Pairings**: Johan AndersenXJudai Yuki (_spiritshipping_); insanely mild Jun ManjoumeXJudai Yuki (_rivalshipping_)

**Summary**: Johan Andersen and his boyfriend Judai Yuki have been dating for a little over a year, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. While Johan is extremely excited about this, Judai seems rather nervous. Doubting Johan's true feelings of "love", as he claims, for Judai, Jun Manjoume calls Judai over to his dorm room just before the time when Judai and Johan planned on having sex. This leads to something that Judai wishes he could take back, if he could even remember what had really happened...

Me: All right, next chapter!

Lucy: Poor Judai was knocked unconscious by Manjoume, he was drugged, and then Johan was knocked unconscious by Ojama Yellow, who is in on Manjoume's plan, whatever that is!

Me: What will happen in this chapter, read on to find out!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Three: A Big Problem**_

When Judai awoke, it was morning. The sun was shining through the barely opened curtains in the Obelisk dorm, right down on the ground by the brunette's face. He groaned at the light and at the dull throbbing pain that seemed to surge through his body.

_Where am I?_ The thought seemed to pass through his mind like a whisper.

The brunette lifted his torso slightly, not exactly sitting, but so that he wasn't laying down anymore.

The dull pain seemed to throb with him. Judai gave a soft, barely audible moan at the sensation of pain. It was all through his body, right down to his fingertips. It was worse down near his stomach, especially near his legs and near his...

Judai's brown eyes widened slightly, though they still remained partially closed.

He glanced down at his body, horrified to find that he could see his bare shoulders. Now that he thought about it, he could feel the fabric of the thick blue comforter all around his body.

Judai grabbed the covers and looked down at the, still sleepy.

_And why am I... naked?_

The brunette glanced over when he realized that there was something in the bed beside him. He glanced over and gasped, his brown eyes going wider than they should have been able to.

Manjoume was naked beside him.

Judai's heart almost stopped beating. His gasp was enough to shift Manjoume awake.

The ravenette glanced over and sat up, the covers slipping down. They still covered his waist, but his bare torso was revealed. He flashed Judai a seductive smile and brushed some of his messy hair out of his face.

"Good morning, Slacker," he said. "Last night was... fun."

Judai's heart was thundering faster and faster with each and every single second. He felt sick, horrified, and strange all at the same time. He was shaking violently, his eyes filling with tears of horror and sorrow at the same time. _No... No! T-this can't be happening! This just can't be happening to me_, the brunette thought. He wanted it to not be true.

Judai leaped from the bed, grabbed his clothes off the floor, threw them on, no matter how messy and sloppily that was, and then he rushed for the door as quickly as possible.

"G'bye!" he called over his shoulder.

Since he was running so fast, Judai didn't see the sly smile that stretched across Manjoume's face.

* * *

Once he was out of Manjoume's dorm room, Judai ran. His heart was racing, and tears filled his eyes. None of them would fall. Judai didn't want a single tear to escape his eye. He was shaking violently, and there was a strange noise all around him. Judai realized instantly that the noise was the tearless sobs ripping from his chest.

_It can't be! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_ Judai thought, his vision blurred by his tears.

He almost tripped on a rock, but managed to keep himself up.

The jolt from hitting the rock made one of the tears slip down his cheeks. He shivered and glanced down at his hands. They were trembling so bad that he could barely see them.

_Why? This can't be happening to me!_ he screamed silently. _This just can't be happening to me-!_

Before Judai knew it, he was back at the Osiris Red dorms.

He was shaking violently still. Judai wanted to stop. Johan was in the dorm room, probably worried sick about poor Judai. Judai swallowed a new lump in his throat, almost choking on it. Judai wasn't ever going to tell Johan what had just happened. He wasn't ever going to be _able_ to tell him. What would he say? Judai and Johan had planned on sleeping with one another and then Judai ended up sleeping with Manjoume? Did he even sleep with Manjoume? He couldn't remember anything after Manjoume kissed him!

_No!_ Judai thought, closing his eyes and holding back his tears. _I-I can never tell Johan about this... I-I'm not good enough for him now._

The brunette slowly walked up the stairs in tears. He choked violently on another lump in his throat. This made the tears multiply worse than they had been before.

He was going to have to breakup with Johan.

He didn't want to. Believe me, Judai didn't want to let Johan go.

But Judai didn't deserve Johan anymore. Judai considered himself a whore now. He had promised himself that he would only give his body to the one that he truly loved, and that was Johan. Johan was so patient to wait for him for over a year, and what had happened? Judai had ended up sleeping with Manjoume! And he couldn't remember any of it!

Judai stopped at the door, shivering, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

_I guess... this is goodbye, Johan_, the brunette thought with yet another soft sob. _I love you. But I can't be with you when this has happened. I-I'm so disgusting now. I technically just betrayed you, Johan! I'm so sorry... Please forgive me._

He opened the door, ready to end his relationship with the only person he would ever love in his life.

* * *

Me: NO! Judai, you aren't a whore! Johan will still love you! Just explain to him what happened! You do deserve Johan! You two are perfect for one another! You can't just end your relationship because you think you're not good enough for him now!

Lucy: What's going to happen? Please forgive the short chapter!

Me: To find out if Judai will end up breaking up with Johan or not, then please review and we shall update this chapter either later tonight or in the morning so you can all find out what happened!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this as soon as possible!


	4. Virgin

**Title**: Open Your Eyes

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Rating**: T+ for language and suggested themes (_might go up in several chapters_)

**Pairings**: Johan AndersenXJudai Yuki (_spiritshipping_); insanely mild Jun ManjoumeXJudai Yuki (_rivalshipping_)

**Summary**: Johan Andersen and his boyfriend Judai Yuki have been dating for a little over a year, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. While Johan is extremely excited about this, Judai seems rather nervous. Doubting Johan's true feelings of "love", as he claims, for Judai, Jun Manjoume calls Judai over to his dorm room just before the time when Judai and Johan planned on having sex. This leads to something that Judai wishes he could take back, if he could even remember what had really happened...

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Judai found out that Manjoume ended up having sex with him, and now Judai thinks that he's a disgusting whore and not worthy of Johan and he is thinking of breaking up with him!

Me: Please do not misunderstand, miina! I do not hate Manjoume! But if I need someone to try and steal him away from Johan or break up their relationship, I use Manjoume because he is so straight-forward and it is just something he would do!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Four: Virgin**_

When Judai opened the door to his dorm, he was greeted by a sight that nearly stopped his pain-filled heart. A loud gasp escaped his lips when he stepped into the dorm, where the light was still on, despite how early in the morning it was.

Johan had collapsed to the ground by the computer chair.

Judai's note was laying beside the bluenette, crumpled into a small ball.

Johan was shirtless, a white towel laying by his hand. He was on his back on the ground, and he looked pale. He was breathing, from what Judai could see, but it looked like his breathing was slightly laboured.

"Johan!" Judai cried.

He went rushing over to the bluenette as quickly as possible. For a moment, he forgot all about what had happened.

In his state of fear and worry for his boyfriend- and he was still calling Johan that- Judai had forgotten all about Manjoume in the bed beside him, their clothes tossed on the floor, a dull pain throbbing through Judai's body. Judai had forgotten all about his plans to break up with Johan since he felt like he wasn't good enough for Johan now that someone else had taken him.

"Johan, what's wrong?" Judai called out again. "Are you all right?"

He collapsed to his boyfriend's side and lifted Johan's head so that he could cradle Johan's head on his lap. Judai brushed the bluenette's bangs from his face, a few more tears behind his eyes.

"Johan, wake up," he whispered. "Is this..."

Judai swallowed and whispered his next words so that even if Johan was awake, he would never hear them. Judai barely heard them. If he had not been the one saying them, then he would have never known they had ever been spoken.

"Is this because I slept with someone else?"

In the back of his mind, Judai feared that the reason Johan was unconscious right now was due to karma. Had karma come and taken something precious to Judai to make him suffer for what he did? Judai didn't usually believe in karma or destiny, but right now, he was certain that there was a force somewhere that had caused his boyfriend to fall into this state, and it was somehow link to what had happened(1).

As he feared, Johan wasn't awoken by his calls or his whispers.

Judai was contemplating rushing to the nurse. He wasn't too happy with the idea that he would have to leave Johan, but moving him would be a worse thing to do, since Judai had no idea what was wrong.

He called and called, but nothing worked.

While Judai contemplated running to the nurse and getting help, the clock on the side of his bed was ticking slowly. It was 6:59, and it was soon approaching seven o' clock, as Ojama Yellow had said in his "spell" that had put Johan in this nearly comatose state. It ticked slowly, each second taking longer to pass than it should have.

Finally, the clock ticked to seven o' clock.

And Johan's eyes opened.

The first thing Johan did was look over at Judai. His green eyes widened, and he rocketed into a seated position. Judai jumped at the sudden jolt and stared at his boyfriend's expression; a mixture of relief and worry.

"Judai!" Johan yelled, relief coloring his tone. "I was looking for you! When did you come back?"

Judai stared at Johan for a few moment and pursed his lips together.

Should he tell Johan the truth? No. No, he was too afraid. He was afraid that if he told, he would make it seem like he had slept with Manjoume on purpose and then Johan would get angry with him. He was too afraid to deal with that now. Should he lie? Judai felt horrible whenever he lied to Johan, which never really happened. Mostly, when Judai lied, it was about how he was feeling. If Judai had a nightmare, he would curl up at the end of the bed and not tell Johan about it. Johan would ask what was wrong, and Judai would answer with a simple, "Nothing." Johan would then wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind and yank him back against his chest. "Don't lie to me, Judai," he would whisper. "Now please. Tell me what's wrong. Please? I love you."

Judai swallowed the lump in his throat. Compared to this, all those nightmares he had were nothing. At least nothing happened to you in a dream. Now, Judai wasn't pure anymore, while Johan was.

Judai wasn't good enough for someone as pure and as perfect as Johan, as he thought. Judai shivered and looked to the ground, trying to think of something to say to Johan.

"I-I came right back," Judai lied.

His heart tightened. He hated lying, especially to Johan. But what else could he do? Everyone pegged Judai as this brave person who laughed in the face of danger, and maybe that was the case. But right now, Judai had never been more afraid in his life.

"You did?" Johan sounded... skeptical.

"Y-yeah," Judai pressed on, still looking at the ground. "When I came back, you were asleep."

This was true, Johan was "asleep" when Judai came back. Telling him that small amount of truth helped quell the pain that came from telling Johan the lie about coming right back, but it wasn't enough relief to make Judai feel any better.

Johan glanced at the clock. "Eh? I fell asleep?" He sounded shocked.

The bluenette glanced around.

His expression twisted into one of confusion. "Huh? Where's Ojama Yellow?" he asked, more to himself than to Judai. Judai flinched at the memory of the Ojamas, since they were Manjoume's cards and made Judai think of Manjoume. "He came here saying that he was going to tell me where you were, Judai, and then... I can't remember."

The bluenette turned to Judai and flashed him a smile.

"Oh well," he said. "You're back now, Judai. And you don't seem nearly as nervous as before. We can get started then."

Before Judai could say anything about or on the subject, Johan pressed his lips firmly, yet pasisonatly, on the brunette's. Judai's eyes widened, but he allowed himself to be pressed against the wall. He and Johan were kneeling- well, Judai was sitting, Johan was kneeling- with Judai's back against the wall.

Johan reached up and held Judai's left hand with his right, and with his left hand, he cupped Judai's cheek and tilted his head back slightly, which deepened the kiss even further.

Judai was in too much shock to do anything.

Once again, his plan to break up with his pure, beautiful, god-like boyfriend were forgotten. The idea was snuffed out of his mind the moment his boyfriend's lips touched his.

A soft moan escaped the boy's lips. He hoped that Johan wouldn't hear it. If he did, then they would go even further. Judai was too disgusted with himself to want to go farther with Johan right now. Johan was still pure, he had been saving himself for the one he loved. Judai had done that as well, but now, he wasn't pure anymore. Someone else, someone that he didn't love and someone that he only saw as a friend, had taken him for his first time last night.

He wanted to pull away. To tell Johan why he couldn't do this.

But nothing happened.

Soon, their passionate kiss turned into a lack of self control. They both needed each other. Judai's morals were lost. For a split second, he forgot that he wasn't good enough for Johan anymore. He wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend and drew him closer. The kiss turned into a lack of control, becoming desperate to taste one another.

Johan took the hand that had been holding Judai's cheek and went down to where the hem of Judai's pants were.

The moment that happened, Judai snapped back into awareness. The passionate moment, the relief of thinking that he was still good enough for his boyfriend vanished, and Judai was back to realizing what he thought he had become after what happened.

He drew away from the kiss and turned his head away from Johan.

Johan stopped and glanced down at his boyfriend, confusion and shock in his expression.

Judai was looking away from Johan, and he was shaking. His bangs were covering his eyes, so Johan couldn't see if he was crying or not. He saw that Judai's lips were drawn into a straight line, despite the soft trembles that surged through his body. Johan drew his hand from Judai's and he reached out to touch Judai's cheek once again.

"Judai?" he whispered.

The brunette shook his head, either to tell Johan that he wasn't going to say what was wrong or that he was going to say that there was not a single thing wrong with him.

This hurt Johan.

He always worried when Judai became like this. He would hold Judai and keep him close until Judai was read to talk to him about it. In the end, it always worked, and Judai would tell Johan just what was bothering him.

"Judai," Johan whispered. "What's the matter?"

The brunette shook his head and refused to look at his boyfriend.

Johan felt horrible all of a sudden. It was as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with a sword. A wave of nausea came with it. _I've been too pushy with my feelings_, Johan feared. _That's it, isn't it? Judai's super nervous about this and I've practically been pushing him into it! God, what kind of boyfriend am I? What monster forces the one they love to do something they aren't ready for? I'm the worst!_ Johan looked down and turned the boy's head so that Judai was looking at him.

It hurt him to see the unshed tears in Judai's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Johan murmured.

This confused Judai. He glanced up at Johan with a shocked expression. Johan was giving him a soft smile, but Judai could see that Johan wasn't as happy or as calm as he pretended to be. Judai could see that he was upset with himself, but for what reason, Judai couldn't guess. But Judai found himself thinking on what Johan had just said.

"_I'm sorry._"

There was pain in Johan's voice when he said it. Judai could hear that he was trying to hide it, but it still came. Johan was in pain, mentally, and Judai couldn't have imagined why.

_What in the world do you have to be sorry for Johan? It wasn't your fault_, the brunette thought.

"I know you're nervous, Judai," Johan murmured. "I'm nervous too. And I know I'm being... pushy with my emotions. I'm so sorry, Judai. We won't do this until you are a hundred percent ready, okay?"

Judai gulped again. All he could manage was a nod.

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai and brought him close. Judai laid his head on Johan's shoulder and pressed himself as close to the boy he loved as he possibly could. Tears were still filling his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Johan what he needed to tell him. He choked on the words whenever he tried to say them.

The way Johan held him... It was like Judai was the most precious thing in the world.

Judai didn't think of himself as something special. He thought of himself as average. He had brown hair and brown eyes, nothing flashy, and he was just a simple duelist. What was so special about him? Judai had never thought much on romantic feelings because he couldn't see what some person could ever see in him that they would fall in love with.

And then Johan came along.

Johan told Judai every single day how special he was to him. He told Judai every chance he got how much he loved Judai. Sometimes there was no need for Johan to say anything. He would just embrace Judai for no reason or kiss him without warning. All the words he wanted to say would be transfered through the kiss or the embrace. Judai felt special whenever Johan did these things. Even if he didn't understand how Johan- perfect, beautiful, god-like Johan Andersen- could fall in love with someone as plain and average as him, Judai was so thankful that he had.

That was why Judai felt so horrible.

He had wanted Johan to be the first one to take him. Now that it hadn't happened, now that someone else had taken Judai, Judai felt as if he were the most disgusting person in the world. He felt disgusting and he felt that if Johan knew what had happened, then there was a chance that their relationship could never be the same.

"Judai, talk to me," Johan whispered. There was evident pain in his voice.

The brunette flinched at his boyfriend's pained tone. He wanted so badly to scream out what had happened, but he just couldn't bring himself to. It hurt too much to even think on it, let alone say it.

"J-Johan, I..." Judai whispered.

He felt Johan tense when he spoke. Johan had obviously heard the hesitation, the fear, the pain in Judai's voice. Judai swallowed once again and kept his tears from faling. He was shaking, but Johan's embrace made him feel safe and secure. The trembles eventually died down enough so that they were bearly noticable anymore.

"J-Johan, I-I think..." Judai shook his head slowly. "I-I think w-we have t-to... to b-"

He couldn't do it.

Judai choked too much on his words, and he couldn't say it. He loved Johan too much to let him go. He loved him. Judai let a few tears fall, but he kept them hidden from Johan. He wasn't going to let Johan know what was happening. How would he explain it? Judai didn't even know what had happened! He couldn't remember anything!

"Judai?" Johan breathed.

"I-I'm not ready," Judai whispered. "I-I think we need t-to wait a bit..."

Judai could feel Johan exhale in relief. Judai now knew that Johan thought they were on the verge of breaking up, and they were. Judai felt bad about the lie that he had told.

He was ready.

Judai was ready for Johan to take him as soon as he walked into Manjoume's room to help him with the combo. Judai had shed any nervous ideas or thoughts that he had. He was ready to go back to the dorm, grab Johan, kiss him, and then let whatever happened from there happen. He was ready for it, and then this had happened.

"Then we'll wait," Johan whispered with a true smile. "I'll wait for you until you're ready. I'll always wait for you, Judai."

Judai felt even worse at these words.

His heart hurt. He wanted to shout that Manjoume had slept with him and that he couldn't remember anything, but the words wouldn't form. Judai wanted to scream it and let Johan know how sorry he was, but he couldn't say it. Something inside him just wouldn't let it happen.

_Johan, I'm sorry_, the poor Osiris thought.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Johan.

He couldn't tell. As much as his heart hurt, he just couldn't tell Johan what happened. Something deep inside him had locked it deep inside, and he couldn't voice it.

It was a locked up secret now.

And Judai would drag it with him to the grave.

* * *

Me: Poor Judai! He's having such a horrible time! Manjoume, why? (1) Judai, you have no idea how right you are!

Lucy: And will he ever be able to break past whatever is keeping him from telling Johan? And how will Johan react when he hears about it, if he ever does hear about it?

Me: The drama continues in the next chapter!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this as soon as possible!


	5. Back to Normal or Not?

**Title**: Open Your Eyes

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Rating**: T+ for language and suggested themes (_might go up in several chapters_)

**Pairings**: Johan AndersenXJudai Yuki (_spiritshipping_); insanely mild Jun ManjoumeXJudai Yuki (_rivalshipping_)

**Summary**: AU. Johan Andersen and his boyfriend Judai Yuki have been dating for a little over a year, and they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. While Johan is extremely excited about this, Judai seems rather nervous. Doubting Johan's true feelings of "love", as he claims, for Judai, Jun Manjoume calls Judai over to his dorm room just before the time when Judai and Johan planned on having sex. This leads to something that Judai wishes he could take back, if he could even remember what had really happened...

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Judai won't tell Johan about what's bothering him, so we shall just have to see what is going on here!

Me: Another thing, my story is not meant to be revolving around the original GX plot. So if anyone has an issue with that, it does not exactly move with the original plot, hence the fan fiction. And for any other questions, such as why Manjoume did this, that will be revealing in the later chapters so don't everyone just jump to conclusions. So, I guess this can be catagorized as AU, possibly? I'm not 100% certain on how that goes, but hey, I'll roll with it.

Lucy: So, if this doesn't appeal to you because of that, then don't read it.

Me: Other than that, we hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Five: Back to Normal or Not?**_

For the rest of the week, Judai was back to normal.

...Or not.

He was basically the same, dueling people, laughing the way he always did whenever he thought something was funny, falling asleep in class if he thought that Chronos wasn't looking.

But there was something different about him, every one of his friends could tell.

He seemed a bit on edge whenever Jun Manjoume came by.

Johan noticed this when Manjoume walked by them in the cafeteria while Judai was telling a joke. The moment Jun passed by, Judai went silent, lowered his head, and murmured something to say that he'd forgotten how the joke had gone. This worried Johan, but he wasn't going to press Judai for an answer.

Manjoume dropped his tray beside Judai's and slid next to him. "Morning."

Judai tensed, head down. "Hey."

Asuka noticed the tension between the two instantly, eyes narrowing. "What's up?" she demanded. "You've been like this for a week, Judai. Every time Manjoume comes here, you get depressed."

Judai glanced away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Manjoume stared at Judai with a strange expression.

It was as if he knew something dark and personal that Judai was hiding from the rest of the group. Johan didn't like it. Judai was flinching under the stare, and for an instant, though he was never a violent person, Johan would've given anything to punch Manjoume in the mouth.

* * *

Two weeks later, it got worse.

Judai moved to a different table whenever Manjoume came around. Some days, he avoided lunch and breakfast all together and only came for dinner, sitting as far away from the group as possible.

When Johan did raise the question, Judai would shrug and insist that he had no idea what Johan was talking about.

It went on like this for a while, and, not wanting to start a fight, Johan would let it be. But it always bothered him, not knowing what was making his boyfriend so upset. Part of him blamed himself. He wondered if what they were going to attempt a week ago was what was making Judai act the way he did, but why would he act that way around Manjoume? A million theories stuck in his head, a million he didn't want to even think about because he knew Judai would never do those things.

* * *

Things were getting bad for Manjoume, as well.

Guilt had been eating away at the inside of him, and he knew that guilt was well deserved.

Watching Judai slowly dying inside every day was hard enough when the brunette was at the table, but watching him move to another table and not even tell his own boyfriend what was bothering him, that just kept chewing at him.

_I have to tell someone what I did_, he thought one day. _Can't tell Andersen. No, he'll murder me._

Manjoume's attention turned to Jim. The Aussie might have acted like a ditz at times, but he was one of the wisest people in the Academy, and one of the most trustworthy. If anyone would listen and understand, it would be Jim. Manjoume sighed, threw his tray into the garbage, and approached the Aussie with a carefully guarded expression.

"Hey, Cook!" he called.

Jim whipped around, blinking his visible teal eye. "What?"

"Come here a minute, will you?"

Jim excused himself from the table, now minus three people (Manjoume, Judai, and Johan, the latter of the three both sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria), and followed Manjoume into the hallway.

Manjoume swallowed the lump that forced itself into his throat.

_He's gonna kill me_, he thought.

But he had to tell someone.

* * *

"Are you saying you didn't have sex with Judai?"

Manjoume shrugged and leaned against the wall of the Obelisk Dorm bathrooms. Jim stood a mere ten feet from him, red in the face. Manjoume had pulled him aside and told him about his plan.

Wanting someone to know of his plan so that in case someone found out, they could explain for him, he told Jim that a week before, he had called Judai over, drugged him with something he believed was called cantarella or something weird like that, and then set him up to make it seem like they'd had sex.

The moment he told Jim, however, the Aussie had punched the living shit out of him, shouting all kinds of colorful and creative profanities that Manjoume was sure were illegal somewhere in the world.

He just sat back and took them; he deserved whatever Jim gave him.

But he didn't regret what he'd done.

"Nope, Judai's still as pure as when he came into my room," he answered.

"Then why make him think you had sex with him?" Jim shouted, grabbing the front of Manjoume's black jacket. "He's falling to pieces! Is that what you wanted to have happen?"

Manjoume frowned. "Of course not."

That statement only succeeded in pissing Jim off more. "Then why the-"

"A long, long time ago, I use to have a crush on Judai," Manjoume revealed, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "But I saw that he wanted Johan more, so I stepped back and forgot my feelings for him. But that doesn't mean I don't think of Judai like my little brother. My annoying, extremely likeable little brother. And if he and Andersen are going to be sleeping together, I want to know that Andersen will stay with Judai no matter what. Call me selfish if you want, but I don't regret a damn thing. If Andersen leaves Judai, it won't be because of what I pretended to do. It'll be because he can't stand the idea of someone else having taken Judai's virginity."

Jim settled back, still shaking with rage. "So it's a test to see if Johan truly loves him, no matter what?"

"Yup," Manjoume nodded.

Jim sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, you are one twisted kid." He sighed again. "Fine. I won't tell them. But if it looks like things are getting bad because of you, I'm stepping in. Got it?"

"Got it," Manjoume said.

Jim leaned against the wall. "I'm serious," he warned. "Judai's falling to pieces. I suggest you tell them the truth as soon as you can, okay? I'm sure Johan'll be pissed at you, but maybe he'll forgive you, he's not usually a very violent person."

"When it comes to protecting Judai," Manjoume laughed, "he's worse than O'Brien in the aggressive factor."

Jim shuddered. "You got me there, mate."

"So, you won't say anything to them?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jim made a cross across his chest and raised his right hand. "Cross me heart, mate," he said, narrowing his visible eye. "But I suggest you tell them as soon as you can. I'll give you three days to confess, and if Judai's still a wreck after that and you haven't told him, then I'll do it, and I'll let Johan do anything he wants to you."

Manjoume shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Good." Jim turned and left, muttered something under his breath.

Manjoume leaned back against the wall and stared. He felt like a weight had been dropped, but another had been added. Three days to confess to Judai that he hadn't had sex with him and that it was all just a test to see how Johan truly felt about the brunette. But what if Judai told Johan before Manjoume had a chance to explain and things went bad?

"Well," Manjoume said with a shake of the head, "that was the plan, after all. Now I just have a deadline."

* * *

Me: Twist, twist! So Manjoume DIDN'T sleep with Judai! It was all a test!

Lucy: That strange, evil, and wickedly awesome person! But Jim's involved and is giving him three days to confess what he did, but what if Judai tells Johan about it before that and things turn out horrible?

Me: We shall all have to read on and find out, now won't we?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update this as soon as possible! Please don't be mean, we are tyring our best, and we changed it to AU to make it make a bit more sense!


End file.
